Revelations title may change
by Eliza Spootkitten
Summary: pt1 in a series. Two characters you didn't hear about. Twin girls 3 yrs older than Harry. What are their secrets? Are they good or evil? Explains the mysteries of the stories and the things JK Rowling left out. The summary sucks but the story doesn't


Harry looked up at the sign. _Olivander's Wand Shop_, it said. With a nervous sigh he moved to step in, but something moving in the shadows made him stop. He felt like someone was watching him.

"H-hello?" He looked around, but of all the people in the streets he saw none looking at him. Suddenly he heard someone next to him.

"What ya doin' there boy?"

Harry jumped and turned around to see a teenage girl with long curly black hair pointing her own wand at him.

"N-nothing. Sorry, just here to get a wand." He didn't know what to say. He didn't know why he was apologizing either. The girl looked at him with narrowed eyes. Something in his face sparked familiarity with her.

"I know you" she said in a low raspy voice. It reminded Harry of how he'd always imagined witches would talk, before he found out they actually existed. Her eyes widened as she spoke. "You're the boy what lived!" She turned her head slightly, but kept her eyes on him. "What's his name again, Saiph?" Her voice was normal now and Harry noticed another girl standing somewhere behind the first. At first he thought he was seeing double.

"Harry Potter." Saiph, as she was called, replied.

"Harry Potter."

"Yes, I'm Harry Potter." He was still getting used to the fact that everyone seemed to know his name. "And who are you?"

The witch put her wand down and the other spoke up.

"You may call me Saiph. This is my sister Celbalrai, but she much prefers Cele."

"As most people do. Just try and say _Celbalrai_ five times fast. It's hard enough just to say it once!"

"Um, okay." Harry said. "Nice to meet you. I have to go look for a wand now." He started to go into the shop, but Cele stopped him.

"Getting your first wand, are you?"

"That's right. I just got an acceptance letter to Hogwarts…"

"Hogwarts, eh?" Saiph spoke up. "Congratulations. Hogwarts school of wizardry and witchcraft is the best there is. Cele and I are third years there. We're in Slytherin house."

"Really?" Harry seemed interested to hear about the school. Cele nodded.

"We can help you find your wand if you like." Cele suggested.

"Alright, thanks!"

They finally went inside the shop, but it appeared that no one was there.

"Um" Harry whispered.

"Hello?"

A man appeared in the door way.

"May I help you?" He asked. "Oh, good morning, Miss Ḗcouter! What brings you hear?"

"Actually, we're here to help a friend find a suitable wand." She stepped away from Harry so he could see her friend. His face took on the same look most everyone had been giving Harry that day.

"Harry Potter." He smiled. "I wondered when I'd be seeing you again." He said as he walked into one of the aisles. "It seems only yesterday your mother and father were in here buying their first wands."

"You knew my parents?"

"Of course I did. Lovely people."

Harry was happy to find someone who could remember his Mother and Father.

"Give this one a go." The man handed him a wand. Harry had no idea what to do. "Go ahead, give it a wave."

Harry pointed his wand at the lamp. Everyone jumped as the lamp exploded. He practically threw the wand onto the counter.

"Apparently not." He looked around and gave Harry another wand to try. He flicked it nervously. Wands flew off their shelves. "No! Definitely not!" He went to look for another wand, but Saiph stopped him.

"Sir, what about…? Uhh…" She searched one of the aisles and found what she was looking for. "What about this one, sir?" She said quietly. He took it from her and examined it.

"I wonder…" He said to himself. He looked back and forth from the wand to the boy for a moment. "Here you go, son. Try this."

Harry took the wand and before he could even try anything the shop lamps flickered brighter proving this to be the perfect wand.

"Curious, very curious." Ollivander said.

"Sorry, but what's curious?" Harry asked. The man took the wand back as he spoke.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold in this shop. It so happens that the phoenix who's tale feather resides in your wand gave another feather… just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar." He pointed to the lightning shaped scar on Harry's forehead.

"And who owns that wand?"

"We do not speak his name." His voice took on an ominous tone. "The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter." He said more brightly. "It's not always clear why. But I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you." He whispered again. "After all, he who must not be named did great things. Terrible things! But great." He gave the wand back and left Harry.

Harry and the twins left the shop.

"Cele, Saiph, who was he talking about? Why does everyone know who I am? I know you know something. Can someone please explain this to me?" Harry was getting frustrated. He wanted answers.

The girls looked at each other. After a pause Cele knew what to say.

"It's not our place to tell you Harry. But don't worry, you'll learn soon enough. All things reveal themselves eventually. We'd better go now. See you in a few days."

With that the girls dashed off without another word.


End file.
